AkuSai Month Collection
by spoony monster
Summary: A collection of akusai/leaisa drabbles and oneshots for akusai month on tumblr
1. Got it Memorized?

_**Title: Got it Memorized?**_

_**Day 1: Your OTP quote:**_ "_I know I won't forget you. Believe me. I try all the time,"_

_**Drabble summary:**_"Hey," Axel said. "Remember me?" "You were here yesterday," Saïx answered. "Yeah, I was here yesterday, when you woke up," Axel swallowed. "Do you know who I am?" Saïx furrowed his brow and looked away. "I don't,"

- - x - -

Axel had grown to hate the smell of rubbing alcohol and iodine, the fluorescent lights, even the way his boots tapped on the tiles as he walked down the hallway looking for room number seven. The flowers in his hand gave off a pleasant scent, but the overpowering smell of sanitizer around him was like a punch to his already bruised gut.

Axel hated hospitals.

A familiar nurse greeted him as he walked by, and he waved weakly with the hand that was bandaged in a cast, before turning to the opened door of room number seven.

He knocked lightly on the doorframe with his cast; Saïx looked toward the door as a pretty, young nurse helped him sit up in his bed. The nurse situated Saïx before leaving the room, and Axel smiled when Saïx acknowledged him, but his smile faded at the blank expression in Saïx's eyes.

"Hey," Axel said. "Remember me?"

The nurse said a quick farewell to both Axel and Saïx before leaving the room and leaving the two men alone together. Axel almost wished she had stayed; he wasn't sure he was prepared for the awkwardness of trying to reintroduce himself to his own boyfriend.

Saïx's hair was unbrushed and hung almost like vines around his face, and a small patch at the side of his head barely showed where his hair had been shaved to the scalp to make room for the stitches in his temple. Bandages covered a deep gash over the bridge of his nose in the shape of a perfect 'x', peppered with darkened purple where the blood leaked through week-old scabs and stitches. The bruises on his body were beginning to fade, but the cast on his left leg and the sling keeping his fractured scapula in place were likely to remain there for a number of weeks.

But the empty look in Saïx's eyes were what hurt Axel the most.

"You were here yesterday," Saïx answered. He shifted in his seat, regarding Axel with a curious glance, the tubes sticking into his veins tugging at the plastic bag that was pumping fluids into his body to keep him hydrated while he healed.

It had been a little over a week, and Axel was certain he'd forever see the image of blinding headlights, and the other car plowing head-first into the front of Axel's jeep. Of Saïx lying ten feet from the site of the crash, mangled and unconscious. Axel couldn't close his eyes anymore.

Axel smiled weakly and entered the room, setting the flowers he'd brought down on the bedside table before sitting carefully on the bed next to Saïx.

"Yeah, I was here yesterday, when you woke up," Axel swallowed. "Do you know who I am?"

Saïx furrowed his brow and looked away. "I don't,"

It felt like a vice was squeezing the heart in Axel's chest. "I was afraid of that,"

They sat in silence for a moment, Saïx staring at his knees and Axel trying to discreetly glance over at the other man. Axel ran his injured hand through unruly red hair.

"Are you…" Saïx paused. " ...important to me?"

Axel laughed bitterly. "I guess you can say that,"

Saïx glanced sideways at Axel, before bringing his eyes back down to his knees. Axel was looking directly at him, and Saïx didn't know whether he was supposed to be uncomfortable or not.

"Are you going to tell me your name?" Saïx asked.

Axel smiled and leaned over, resting his head against Saïx's shoulder. Saïx looked curiously over at Axel when the redhead reached over and twined their fingers together.

"My name is Axel," He said, closing his eyes and smiling when he felt Saïx squeeze back. "Got it memorized?"

And Axel was certain he just felt his heart break.


	2. Wet Paint

I think its gonna go without saying that these will probably be posted way out of order because I'm only done with a few of these so far and they are nowhere near in order.

_**Title: Wet Paint**_

_**Day 3: Black and White**_

_**Drabble summary: **__"Isa,"_ and Isa shivered. _"Tell me how much you missed me." "Lea,"_ Isa whispered back. Lea sighed, and the hands that were clutching Isa's trembled a little, and Isa was overcome with a wave of confidence. _"You're leaning in wet paint,"_

- - x - -

"_Hey_,"

The voice was smooth and familiar and Isa stopped in his tracks, snapping his head to see Lea lounging with his back against a wall, and _oh god _did Lea look good in black. It was a step (more than a step) up from his usual disastrous fashion sense; Lea's shirt actually fit him properly, and highlighted some areas of his chest that Isa had never really noticed before, even after all the times he'd had Lea naked in his bed.

Isa noticed he was staring once the redhead sent a wicked smirk his way, and he straightened himself up and adjusted his backpack on his shoulder, ignoring the fluttering in his stomach. "You weren't in school today,"

"Aww, did you miss me?" Lea teased, adjusting himself and leaning his arm against the wall, cocky and infuriating as usual.

And be damned if Isa didn't feel his face going red.

"Not so much once I realized how nice the silence was,"

Isa got more than enough satisfaction from the incredulous look on Lea's face, but Lea recovered and that wicked smirk found its way back on his face and Isa would be lying if he said he didn't love that stupid smirk the most.

Isa wasn't sure when he'd approached Lea, but he was close enough for Lea to take hold of both of his wrists and pull him closer, his back flat against the wall and Isa flush against his chest. Isa's heart was pounding and breathing was suddenly very difficult and he hated how calm Lea was while he still couldn't handle such close proximity after all this time, especially in a public place, and Lea's face was getting closer and his hands were clutched up against a chest he'd never noticed...

There was a whisper in his ear.

_"Isa,"_ and Isa shivered. _"Tell me how much you missed me."_

_"Lea,"_ Isa whispered back.

Lea sighed, and the hands that were clutching Isa's trembled a little, and Isa was overcome with a wave of confidence.

_"You're leaning in wet paint,"_

"Shit!" Lea squealed, shoving Isa away and twisting his body around to survey the damage. Lea's shirt and pants peeled away from the wall, stark white paint clinging and marring the black fabric and leaving an imprint of his shoulder blades and backside against the wall. "My mom is gonna kill me!"

Isa chuckled and reached a hand out to grab Lea's and Lea took his attention momentarily away from his ruined clothes back over to Isa, who was simply smiling.

"Let's get you back to my place before the paint sets. I might be able to save your shirt,"

"What about my pants?"

Isa looked Lea up and down before meeting his eyes. "I like your shirt better,"

The smile that took over Lea's face was worth all of the scrubbing that Isa was about to do to save that shirt.


	3. Bad Ideas

_**Title: Bad Ideas**_

_**Day 9: Flustered**_

_**Drabble Summary: **_"I'm going to break in and see what's going on," "Lea, no," Isa said, before he even had a chance to stop and realize that Lea wasn't even here.

- - x - -

Often, when Isa cut through the bailey on his way home, he'd see the same group of kids from school gathered at the windows and gazing out over the wastelands outside Radiant Garden, at the crooked black structure that appeared out of nowhere several years ago. Villain's Vale is what they called it. Sometimes Lea would drag him over and they'd spend the next half hour gazing out with them (Isa only knew Squall, he didn't know the two girls he hung out with) and he'd listen to Lea and Squall's retellings of the urban legends surrounding the sinister castle in the distance.

Today Isa cut through alone. Lea had skipped school, again, and Isa stomped his way down toward Lea's house to give him a good telling off over the importance of his education.

"Hey Isa," Isa stopped in his tracks at Squall's greeting, not entirely used him giving Isa anything other than a sultry glare. Isa approached, and Squall pointed out toward Villain's Vale. "Look."

Isa leaned against the stone wall and looked out toward Villain's Vale, where in the distance he could see evidence of bodies moving things in and out of the castle. Isa was much less suspicious than Squall, but it was strange nonetheless.

"I wonder what's out there…" Squall said more to himself than anyone else, and Isa made a quiet grunt to let Squall know that he'd heard him.

Isa would probably let Lea know about this, spark his interest a little before he chewed him out for missing school, but Lea's interests always rested on breaking into the king's castle over the castle in Villain's Vale. Isa honestly didn't care about ever seeing the inside of either castle, but Lea's constant forays into the king's castle made him happy so Isa supported him in his endeavors.

"I'm going to break in and see what's going on,"

"Lea, no," Isa said, before he even had a chance to stop and realize that Lea wasn't even here.

He knew his mistake before the two girls started cackling, and he looked over at Squall to see him glaring. Squall crossed his arms and smirked, humming in amusement.

"I would hope you don't think of me as a troublemaker like your friend," Squall said.

Isa knew that it was only supposed to be a joke but he was mortified nonetheless, and he decided that Lea needed a lecture on more than just his habit of skipping school.

- - x - -

Lea seemed to know he was in trouble the second that Isa entered his bedroom. Isa's face was still flushed in embarrassment and he glared at Lea with his arms crossed.

"Look, I had a legitamate excuse today," Lea said, lifting his hands in surrender. "I had a dentist's appointment to get my braces tightened." Lea's words slurred a little at the pressure of the metal against his teeth, and Isa huffed and shook his head.

"We need to talk about you and your troublemaking habits," Isa said.

Lea tilted his head. "Troublemaking habits?" He asked, confused. "Uh, did I do something?"

Isa exhaled through his nose and couldn't help the smile on his face. " No," His face flushed again. "It's just that every time somebody gets a bad idea, I automatically think of you."

Lea stood confused for a moment before a grin overtook his face. "So you do think of me when I'm not around,"

Isa tried to fix Lea with a stony expression. "Well duh,"

Lea grinned and leaned in to kiss Isa, but stopped with a loud swear when his braces cut his bottom lip. "I will be so glad to have these stupid things taken off," he said, holding his fingers against his lacerated lip.

Isa grabbed a few tissues from the box on Lea's nightstand, a small grin on his face as he pressed them to Lea's bleeding lip and leaned in for a kiss.


	4. Silk

_**Title: **_**Silk**

_**Day 11: Textures**_

_**Drabble Summary: **_"Your boxers are silk," Lea murmured, his lips against Isa's throat, and a hand massaging at a very noticeable bulge at the front of said silk boxers. Isa bit his tongue to keep silent. "That's so very sexy of you."

I should have posted this well over a month ago but I am a lazy shit. Also marking as complete because at this point I don't think I'm gonna finish the rest of the prompts.

- - x - -

"Silk?" Lea asked.

Isa gasped, sliding himself out from under Lea, and away from the prodding hands that were stroking the waistband of his boxers, exposed beneath the undone button of his jeans. "Huh?" He asked dumbly, in an attempt to sit himself upright. It was uncomfortably hot and the overwhelming scent of Lea on the bed, in the room, and just Lea himself was intoxicating. Lea scoot himself forward and pinned Isa back down onto the bed with his hips.

"Your boxers are silk," Lea murmured, his lips against Isa's throat, and a hand massaging at a very noticeable bulge at the front of said silk boxers. Isa bit his tongue to keep silent. "That's so very sexy of you."

"I-Its hot outside," Isa gasped between his words at Lea's more than skilled hands. "And they feel cool against my skin." Though not so cool now. His entire body was hot and flushed, and his underwear was sticking to his sweaty skin, and he knew that he could not use the summer weather as an excuse for his hot and bothered condition. The blame for that rested entirely on Lea. "Besides, I don't think they're actually silk. Probably -_ah_- just a synthetic material made to resemble it. _Oh god, __**Lea**_!"

Lea was suddenly down by his hips, his lips tracing the waistband of Isa's underwear as he tugged his pants further down his hips, leaving a few kisses on the skin of his pelvis just under his navel before those silk (not silk) boxers slid down to rest around his thighs, releasing his erection.

Isa felt exposed go the world, even though his world consisted of Lea and an empty bedroom, and the half-lidded green eyes that glanced at him from his pelvis. Those eyes undressed him to his core, and it was the only time he ever felt truly naked.

Those eyes redirected their focus and he was suddenly engulfed by a hot mouth, Lea's tongue sliding down the underside of his erection as he lowered his face so that his lips were nearly touching Isa's hips, before pulling away again and leaving completely to drag his tongue up his cock, the cool breeze from the fan in the window sending a shudder down Isa's spine as it hit the saliva that Lea had left behind. Lea's fingers were bunched in the silk of Isa's underwear, twitching and feeling the silk and Isa imagined that it felt as good on Lea's hands as it did around his unmentionables, and within seconds, that smooth silk was sliding down his legs and tossed unceremoniously behind Lea onto a cluttered and dirty floor. Lea's face returned to Isa's groin and his mouth returned to Isa's cock and Isa wiggled his shoulders and dug himself deeper into Lea's duvet, gasping as Lea gave a harsh suck.

Isa's fingers grabbed and trailed through red hair, loose and floppy as opposed to stiff and spiky like Lea usually wore it, because the summer heat usually melted the gel from his hair so Lea often forwent that particular morning routine this time of year, and Isa wished he would forgo it more often because Lea's hair framed his face nicely and it was just so _soft_.

"Your hair is silk too," Isa murmured, and Lea responded with a hum that sent shudders up his spine and through his limbs. "You should leave it down more often."

Lea pulled back with a lewd slurp to speak. "My hair has the texture of a dead raccoon,"

Isa laughed out loud, running his fingers through Lea's hair again before cradling his hands around Lea's temples as the redhead went down on him again. "A silky raccoon,"

Isa guided Lea's face every time he bobbed his head, and within a few minutes, Isa's groin started getting tight, "L-Lea... I'm gonna-"

Lea pulled himself away with a harsh suck just before Isa lost it; Isa's legs were twitching and his cock was throbbing and the tightness started to go away with the lack of attention; he hadn't wanted to come this way, it was more fun when he and Lea came together.

Isa didn't know when Lea had managed to shed his pants, but Lea was suddenly in his face, hips pressed against his and his erection grinding into his pelvis. Isa gasped and wrapped his legs around Lea's hips.

Lea pressed their lips together before backing away again. "Maybe we can use those pretty silk boxers to clean up afterward,"

"Oh god, please don't," Isa replied.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Isa clutching worn, rough sheets and silky red hair.


	5. Memories and Dust

Posting here because it's a direct sequel to _**Got it Memorized?**_ , the first drabble in this series.

_**Title:**__** Memories and Dust**_

_**Drabble summary:**_ "I'm going to have this for the rest of my life, aren't I?" He asked, gesturing again to the scar on his face. "And this one." He ran his fingers against the scar on his temple, which was in a much better state of healing and surrounded by blue peach fuzz where Saix's hair was growing in.

As Saïx got to know Axel again, Axel felt like he was really getting to know Saïx for the first time.

Their relationship before the accident has been less than perfect; they'd hurt each other many times and they both were guilty of keeping things from one another, but Saïx didn't _remember_ anything, and because of this, Axel was seeing an honesty from Saïx that he hadn't seen since they first started dating.

A week after he woke up, Axel kissed Saïx for the first time in what felt like forever. Just a chaste kiss to the lips, because he had to keep reminding himself that he was practically a stranger to Saïx again, and it was a very different experience compared to the kisses full of passion and anger the two of them usually shared before. When Axel pulled away, he saw a familiar furrow of the brow and Saïx scrunched up his nose.

"Scratchy," Saïx said.

"Huh?"

"Your mustache,"

Axel felt his face. Shaving with a broken hand was more trouble than it was worth, and Axel had been left with the wispy beginnings of a goatee. "Sorry,"

Saïx studied his face for a moment, his expression stony and emotionless, before reaching bruised fingers out and lightly touching the wiry red hairs along Axel's jaw. "I like it,"

Axel stared wide-eyed at Saïx for a moment. "You always told me you hated it,"

"I must have been lying,"

Axel looked into Saïx's eyes, ignoring the emptiness he could still see so much of, and kissed him again.

Two days later, the doctors removed the bandages and stitches from Saïx's face.

Axel stopped by after work as he did every day, and knocked on the door frame with his cast before entering. Saïx was sitting up in his bed, staring intently into a small hand-held mirror and running his fingers along the fresh, x-shaped scar, still pink with fresh scar tissue. He then lifted a ropey strand of blue hair, his eyes examining it in the mirror, and then sighed, releasing it and going back to stroking his scar.

"Feeling better today?" Axel asked. Saïx just hummed in response. Axel entered the room and sat down on the bed by Saïx's feet. Saïx finally looked at him.

"I'm going to have this for the rest of my life, aren't I?" He asked, gesturing again to the scar on his face. "And this one." He ran his fingers against the scar on his temple, which was in a much better state of healing and surrounded by blue peach fuzz where Saïx's hair was growing in.

"Probably," Axel said.

Saïx hummed in response again, and the strand of nearly dreaded hair he'd been playing with when Axel entered the room fell in his eyes again. Axel reached out and tucked it behind Saïx's ear.

"Have they brushed your hair since you woke up?" Axel asked.

Saïx shook his head. "They left me a hair brush, but I can't get it on my own," he said, gesturing with stiffly bandaged fingers at his injured shoulder.

"Want me to get it?"

"If you could…" Saïx sighed, and Axel could hear relief in his sigh. He'd always been rather particular about his hair, and had he not lost his memory, Saïx would have been royally freaking out right about now.

Axel scooted up the bed, careful of Saïx's broken leg, until they were situated next to each other, and grabbed the hair brush off the side table.

Saïx's hair was tangled and knotted, and Axel had a difficult time trying to get the brush through with minimal pain on Saïx's end. Fifteen minutes went by, and Axel was lazily combing his fingers through silky strands of blue as Saïx fell asleep on his shoulder.

A month after he woke up, the doctors deemed him healed enough to go home.

The bruising was gone, but the sling and cast remained as his bones finished mending, and Saïx had refused a wheelchair, instead relying on a single crutch as well as Axel for support as he clumsily tried to climb out of the passenger seat of the buick that had replaced Axel's totaled Jeep. Axel helped him out with his good hand, wrapping an arm around Saïx's back as he steadied himself on his crutch.

"I think you should have taken the wheelchair," Axel said.

"I'm fine without it,"

Saïx caught his balance, leaning heavily against Axel with his injured shoulder as he looked up toward the apartment that they had shared once upon a time. Saïx looked up at the front door, his brow furrowed and a faint glimmer of something in his eyes. Was it recognition?

"Do you remember anything?" Axel asked. Saïx narrowed his eyes in deep thought, not taking his gaze from the front of the house. "Saïx?"

"No," Saïx answered, his expression still stone cold and confused. "But it's familiar."

Axel smiled. It wasn't a flashback of a regained memory, but it was progress and it was good enough for him.

"Let's go inside. It's chilly out here," Axel said, as he led Saïx in through the front door, and into the new beginning of their life together.


End file.
